Red vs Gold! The Showdown of Champions!
by Rokkuken
Summary: After defeating the Elite Four, Gold hears rumors that the legendary trainer Red is residing in Mt. Moon. Wanting to face a true opponent he travels to find Red for an epic battle of Pokemon League Champions.Rated T for later chapters.
1. Red Legend!

**AN: Hey folks. I've always loved the battle between Gold and Red in the Pokemon games so I decided to break it into a 3 chapter story. Please read and review if you have the time, thanks and hope you enjoy!**

Red vs Gold! The Showdown of Champions!

Chapter 1: Red Legend

"Man, this place is too big!" roared Gold in frustration as he planted a squat on the rocky ground. For the past several hours Gold had been stumbling in the half dark maze that was Mt. Silver. The journey from New Bark Town to Mt. Silver had taken several days and even that was a hardship in of itself. The toughened wild pokemon, elite trainers around every corner and tricky terrain named a just few. These were just the many things a pokemon trainer, especially a seasoned trainer, had to put up with when searching for their next opponent.

"I wonder how much further it is." thought Gold to himself as he looked at his poke`gear. He scrolled over a couple screens on the tiny device only to discover the compass was malfunctioning. Sighing, Gold stumbled to his feet and proceeded to take his hat off and comb through his hair. The mountains stifling air was doing a number on him. He glanced towards his left and made his way toward the far wall, hand outstretched. A trick he had learned a while back was to place your left hand on a wall and follow it and eventually you'd find your way around.

Sure enough, after about an hour of walking Gold could tell he was getting farther into the mountain having not come across the same place twice. It still didn't help that he didn't exactly know where he was going but it was better than calling it quits and heading back to the entrance. While contemplating a course of action, Gold was distracted by the sudden but familiar sound of running water. It was faint but he could definitely hear it further down the passage. He quickened his pace a little bit, his hand still on the side of the wall, the sound growing louder and louder. In the distance he could see an end to the tunnel, a swift and cool breeze sweeping through it.

Gold came to a halt as he reached the end of the tunnel. The noise was deafening and as Gold tried to fixate his eyes on the source he was startled as a swarm of Goldbats swooped down from the cave ceiling. Their yellow eyes pierced the half dark abyss as they set their sights on Gold. The bat like creatures rushed down towards the intruder whose arms already braced for the attack. He was ready to take the charge full force only for the mass of beating wings and fangs to rush by him, paying him no mind. Relieved, Gold let down his arms and saw in front of him the source of the familiar noise. Towering before him was a massive waterfall which descended into a swift current leading somewhere else inside the mountain.

"Great" he thought. "Another obstacle."

But honestly Gold didn't care. He didn't care about the unknown number of wild pokemon lurking in the shadows, the difficult terrain, seasoned trainers or the fact that he was completely and utterly lost. As long as he could have a pokemon battle with _that _trainer he'd face a whole nest of rabid Beedrill or swim in a lake full of raging Gyarados. Anything to take on the legendary trainer, Red.

Red.

The most powerful trainer in all of Kanto and Johto. A prodigy from the Town of Pallet. Pokemon League Champion at the age of 10. After his conquest of the Elite Four 3 years ago Red just seemed to vanish. No one had seen or heard from him since. There was the rumor that Red had just gotten tired of battling every would-be trainer, so he went where no average person could follow, Mt. Silver. Some said he went there to hone his skills while others said he went there for only the strongest of trainers could hope to find him.

After Gold defeated the Elite Four he started hearing such rumors and decided to investigate them personally. Deep down Gold didn't want to believe the most powerful trainer had just decided to throw in the towel and go off to live a hermits life. Being a Pokemon League Champ himself, Gold knew what Red must be feeling, the desire to face someone even stronger than those at the Elite Four. To take on an opponent that would push you to your absolute limits. That was what Gold was seeking and knew Red must be too. The very thought of having a match against his hero made Gold's blood rise as he hurriedly fumbled around in his pocket, revealing a tiny red and white ball. With one tap the ball expanded and the trainer chucked it into the air, a dazzling white light filling the caverns emptiness. Inside the river was Gold's once rambunctious, now faithful Red Gyarados. The young trainer jumped into the air and onto the dragon-like pokemon's back and gently patted its head.

"Alright Gyarados, we're heading up!" he declared as the red behemoth shot forward, scaling the monstrous waterfall. Crisp, cool water sprayed around Gold as he ascended to the upper level where a large pool of water covered the surface. Beyond that he could see surrounding rock leading to one tunnel. It was at the sight of that tunnel Gold felt something stir deep inside him. He motioned Gyarados to move forward and the two came to the shores edge. Gold promptly returned his water pokemon to its poke`ball and stared intently at the tunnel entrance. His fist tightened as his heart began to pound, the sound of it blocking all others. A giddy grin sprouted on Gold's face as he rushed forward, his hat almost flying back as he did so.

"This is it!" he shouted. "He has to be here!"

Gold ran faster and faster, the sound of his pulsing heart drumming madly in his ears. He could feel the mounting anticipation shoot up and down his body, ready to burst from his chest. His hair flew back, his hand on his hat as he continued to rush down the murky passageway. It seemed to go on and on, as if this one path was made specifically to weed out those not ready to challenge what was ahead. Gold's legs began to give, his muscles aching and twitching, only sheer determination pushing him forward. Finally, Gold could see the exit. A faint light gave way to the darkness and Gold could hardly contain his excitement. He had finally made it!

Gold slid into the room at the end of the tunnel, a cloud of dust and rocks flying behind him as his lungs finally caught up with his body. Eyes half open, the fatigued trainer tried to gather his surroundings. It was lighter than the rest of the passageways and clearings, the air also somehow felt smoother. Another moment and Gold could see that the room he was in was dome shaped and walls were a bit smoother than the rest of the mountain. Finally the most impressive aspect of the dome was a plateau in the center of the room with stairs carved all around it. Gold was left in awe for a moment until a figure caught his eye atop the structure. In an instant Gold's stomach dropped, his eyes went wide and his knees began to tremble. It was _him_.

"Stay cool, stay cool." repeated Gold over and over, focusing on calming his body.

"You finally made it." spoke a voice from atop the plateau.

Gold looked at the towering figure in a quizzical fashion, not sure if Red was addressing him or not.

"You were expecting me?" he pointed at himself confused.

"You're the one who will give me the challenge I've been looking for right?" he responded smiling at the young boy.

Gold pumped a fist and nodded with an intense ferocity.

"That's what I like to see. You can come on up and we can have our match." motioned the figure adjusting his red and white hat.

"This was it." thought Gold as he walked up the stone set of steps." He was finally going to get his match against the prodigy.

Gold approached the top of the plateau and there he saw where their challenge would take place. The top of the plateau was seemingly worn from what Gold could only guess were pokemon techniques. Some of the plateaus corners chaffed and several cracks littered the floor and surrounding dome. It took a moment for Gold to realize the young man was staring at him, waiting for him.

"Let me introduce myself." he began.

His hand outstretched, the figure looked at Gold with a respective gaze.

"I'm Red from Pallet Town and I've been waiting for a strong challenger to find me here."

Gold stretched out his hand and grasped Reds.

"I'm Gold from New Bark Town; it's an honor to meet you in person."

Red scratched the side of his hat as a flattered look crossed his face.

"Now now come on. We're equals here so there's no need for that."

Gold gave an embarrassed smile as the two trainers finished their greeting.

"So how does a 6 on 6 battle sound Gold?" asked Red happily as he began to walk to one side of the plateau.

"Sounds good to me." replied Gold as he mirrored his opponents lead.

Red and Gold stood silent for a minute, taking in the moment before the greatest battle in pokemon history.

"Ready?" shouted Red reaching for a poke`ball from his jacket.

Gold nodded as he pulled out his first poke`ball.

"Let's Go!"

Return to Top


	2. The Battle Begins!

Chapter 2: The Battle Begins!

Both trainers poke'balls flew into the air with dazzling accuracy, filling the sky with a sharp white light as two poke`mon emerged from within. In front of Gold, his crimson Scizor stood intently, staring down the bulky Venusaur.

"Nice choice for a lead Gold, now let's see what it can do!" cried Red jabbing his fist in the air.

Without a word Red's Venusaur lowered its head, the large flower on its back shivering at high speed. A second later an array of pink petals jutted out followed by the heavenly scent of honey and flowers that headed straight for Scizor. Before the petals could even reach the middle of the stadium Gold's Scizor swung its arm causing a gust of wind, effectively sending the attack back towards Venusaur. Venusaur's flower began to shake again as the petals whirled towards it before releasing a counter gust. The first attack flew into the air, dispersing in an array of soft reds and pinks.

"How about we stop the games and get onto the match." declared Gold

"Sorry." Replied Red smiling. " just making sure you're the real deal"

"I'll show you the real deal!" retorted Gold. "Now Scizor!"

From Red's perspective his opponent's poke`mon was nothing more than a blur, dashing gracefully across the field. In mere seconds Scizor was upon Venusaur, its claw aiming for a direct hit.

"Venusaur, counter!"

Scizor was immediately thrown off as Venusaur began to replicate around the stunned poke`mon. In mere moments Scizor was surrounded and the air was frenzied with vines as each copy entangled Scizor, slamming him down to the ground. Each hit chipped away at the ground as Scizor was reduced to little more than a rag doll. Gold stood without worry as Red raised his hand for the final blow.

"Venusaur-"

"Scizor, do it now!"

In a flash Scizor vanished; it was Venusaurs turn to be confused. Red eyed the stadium with rapid precision and knew Scizor was no longer on the ground. Upon realizing this Red, knew it was too late. Only several feet above one of the Venusaur copies, Scizor came plummeting down, its arms crossed, ready to strike. Its claws struck in an X pattern as Venusaur sank into the ground in a heap causing a small cloud of dust dispersing from around it. Red smirked as he called back his defeated poke`mon and eyed Gold.

"Not bad Gold. Using my attack to locate Venusaur like that."

"Thanks." replied Gold calling back his Scizor.

Gold exhaled a deep mental breath as he placed Scizor back in his pocket.

"That was one of the closest battles I've had in a while and it was only the first one." thought Gold reaching for his next poke`mon. "It's only gonna get harder from here."

Red had already selected his poke`ball and the two trainers commenced in releasing their poke`mon. This time Gold's Gyarados was ready for battle as Red's Blastoise stared it down.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin!"

Gyarados's water attack was ripped in two as the turtle-poke`mon spun straight through it, slamming into the dragon's stomach. With a loud thud Gyarados was pushed back several feet, barely able to keep its balance. Reds Blastoise spun back to its owner before coming to a halt.  
However, upon stopping Blastoise still remained in its shell, throwing Gold for a loop.

"He's planning his next attack…should I go on the offensive again or wait for him?" pondered Gold staring at his Gyarados.

Gold decided he couldn't hold back, if he could pull out a one hit KO in time then it wouldn't matter what Blastoise did.

"Gyarados, hit it was everything you got! Use Hyper Beam!"

Gold's Gyarados roared in preparation as it opened its mouth, aiming straight for the withdrawn Blastoise. Tiny orbs of orange and yellow formed around the poke`mon's mouth creating a sphere of raw energy. Gold kept a close eye on Blastoise and saw that it wasn't doing anything at all. It hadn't moved a single inch since its last attack. Gold couldn't think about it now, his attack was prepared and there was no going back.

"Fire!" he roared pointing at the stationary target.

Gyarados twisted its head and slung it in the direction of Blastoise as it released a concentrated beam of energy, rocks and dirt flying to the side as it made its way across the stadium.

"Blastoise, stop it! Cut through it with Ice Beam!"

Within the darkness of Blastoise's shell, a bright cerulean beam came darting out from within, matching the hyper beam head on. There was a second delay as the two beams duked it out for supremacy, neither showing signs of letting down. Suddenly the sound of cracking ice filled the air and much to Gold's shock the two blast cancelled out. Gold looked at his poke`mon. He knew Gyarados would need a moment to recharge, but he didn't have the time, he needed another attack and now.

"Follow up with headbut!"

Gold grit his teeth as Red's Blastoise came charging forward, its head slamming into its opponent. The mighty Gyarados let out a cry as it crashed next to Gold, its eyes grimacing with pain. Red's Blastoise followed up with a full body tackle sending the dragon skidding into the dirt. With one final moan Gyarados attempted to rise but fell in a heap, unable to continue.

Gold retrieved its poke'ball and called it back . Red sighed gently and called back his Blastoise relieved that his strategy worked. From across the field Red could see Gold smiling happily at his defeated poke`mon's poke'ball.

"Your Gyarados did a fine job Gold."

Gold looked up and gave Red the same smile.

"Same with you Blastoise. That was a good follow up." he responded.

After this short exchange, Gold and Red simultaneously threw out their next poke`mon. Before the two trainers landed their poke`mon, Red's Snorlax and Gold's Primeape readied for battle. Gold's Primape jumped around and snorted as it eyed its opponent, ready to score a victory for its owner.

"Alright Primeape, Focus Energy!"

Primeape shot out its arms and clenched its large fists as its muscles began to bulge and twitch. Gold was leaving nothing to chance. He had fought a Snorlax in the past and knew how tough they could be. As long as he could Dodge Snorlax's slow yet powerful attacks he'd have a chance.

"Snorlax, Mega Punch!"

Red's Snorlax jumped to its feet and then into the air, a feat which both awed and scared Gold. He didn't expect such a giant thing to move with such quickness, let alone jump that high. That jump on top of the size led Gold to a chilling revelation, there was no way his primeape would be able to dodge the attack while effectively countering the substantial poke`mon. And then it came to Gold, the perfect counter.

"Damn, Primape, counter with Seismic Toss! Don't let it hit the plateau!"

Primeape squealed with anticipation as it leaped high into the air, its arms outstretched, ready to counter the incoming giant.

"Snorlax, flip and do a Mega Kick!"

"Keep going Primeape, use Seismic Toss on the punch still!"

With surprising ease Snorlax managed to do a 180 degree flip, its foot aimed straight for Primeape. The pig-poke`mon spun around Snorlax's kick as it grazed him slightly before continuing the attack. Grabbing his opponent's hand, primeape's eyes tensed while using tremendous force to send the Snorlax flying to the center of the field.

"Don't let up! Finish it off with Dynamic Punch!" cried Gold.

Primeape leaned its body down and plummeted right in front of the falling Snorlax, its fist already arched behind its back. Before Red could order a counter the Primeapes fist was already embedded in Snorlax's stomach, forcing it even deeper into the ground below.

A deafening crack rang throughout the dome as rubble flew everywhere. Neither trainer moved an inch as dust flew into the air. Seconds later the air settled and Primeape stood atop the unconscious Snorlax, grunting in victorious joy.

"Primeape get off!" ordered Gold returning the poke`mon to its poke'ball.

Red did the same and was scrounging for his next poke`mon.

"Sorry about that," Spoke Gold reaching for another poke'ball. "Primeape gets carried away sometimes."

" It put up an awesome match, I can understand why," Red said, nodding.

Gold shook his head to signal the next round and both trainers released their poke`mon.

Two flying poke`mon emerged into the sky. Not wanting to give them the first attack, Red's Charizard darted towards Gold's Aerodactyl with amazing speed. Aerodactyl mimicked his opponent, both beasts flying passed each other in an aerial dog fight, waiting for the perfect opening.

"Wing Attack!" cried the trainers in unison.

Both poke`mon turned around from their passes and dived straight down towards the stadium. Aerodactyl's wing made contact with Charizard's sending both poke`mon into a flimsy spin. It was Red's Charizard who recovered first and retaliated with a ferocious fire blast, searing the back of Aerodactyl. Screeching, Aerodactyl flew straight up and paused as it glared at its opponent.

"Alright Aerodactyl, charge Charizard head-on and don't stop for anything!"

The mighty fossil poke`mon screeched once again as it zoomed in on Charizard with incredible speed, its fangs bared. Red's Charizard was aiming to meet Aerodactyl head on as it shot back around and opened its mouth.

"Use Fire Blast while charging forward, Charizard!" ordered Red

Charizard was mere feet away from its opponent as it unleashed it monstrous flame attack, washing Aerodactly in flames. A giant fireball loomed over both trainer's heads with no signs of movement except the dancing flames and Charizard's beating wings.

"Aerodactyl, Anicent Power!"

"Are you serious!?" motioned Red, eyes in disbelief.

From the flames came Aerocatyl, the fading aura of Protect visible.

"Clever, but I won't let you get to the rock ceiling, Charizard follow it up!"

With a mighty roar, Charizard went in pursuit of its fleeing prey. Charizard fired round after round of flamethrowers but each one was dodged by his elusive foe until it reached the cave's ceiling. Aerodactyl slammed its clawed feet into the rock and immediately returned fire with an avalanche of earth. The falling boulders slammed into Charizard's wings and back, sending it crashing into the stone steps of the plateau. Red rushed over to the side to see his Charizard recover and dart straight up towards Aerodactyl.

"That's it Charizard! Finish this one with Fire Spin!"

Charizard once again opened its mighty jaws and shot a spiral of flames at its opponent, engulfing it. A tornado of blaze descended onto the field spinning furiously. Despite the heat neither trainer guarded their face, too anxious to see the results of the impressive counter. Slowly the flames unraveled and an unconscious Aerodactly lay where the tornado had been. Gold was in awe of what just happened. His lat attack should have flattened Red's Charizard but it came back with a tenacious spirit. This really was a battle of champions. It was what Gold has been longing for.

"Just two more to go." announced Red returning his Charizard breaking Gold's thought.

Gold returned Aerodactyl and gazed at his fallen comrade's poke`ball.

"You were something else buddy, thanks for giving me such a great match."

Gold took out his second to last poke`mon and chucked it along with Red's into the center.

Red's Espeon and Gold's Umbreon charged towards each other immediately after being released from their poke`balls. Both began with tackle attacks, their heads smacking together from their synchronized movements. Each poke`mon bounced back, glaring with unwavering eyes.

"Espeon, Double team and follow it with Swift!" yelled Red.

The forked-tailed feline began to replicate with blinding speed before each clone lashed their tails, sending a barrage of stars in Umbreon's direction.

"Counter with Faint Attack!"

Just as the stars reached Umbreon it had disappeared, was gone, circling one of the Espeons. It reached out with a paw and swiped at its opponent only for it to vanish.

"Don't quit, move to the next one!"

Umbreon disappeared and began targeting each Espeon with quickening pace.

"Not fast enough, Espeon use Iron Tail!"

The solid feline-poke`mon suddenly emerged from among its doppelgangers and slammed its glowing tail into Umbreon's side, sending it flying to the other side of the stadium.

"Quick attack Umbreon!"

Without hesitation Umbreon darted forward and slammed into Espeon making it topple over several feet.

"Espeon, Iron Tail on the ground!"

Red's Espeon shook its head from Umbreon's previous attack and proceeded to slam its tail into the ground in front of it.

"That smokescreen isn't going to work!" hollered Gold. "Use Swift on the distraction!"

Umbreon leaped back and waved its tail, unleashing a flurry of stars. The stars dashed through and came out of the other side as Espeon leaped forth into the air.

"Zap Cannon, Espeon!"

Espeon tilted its head and began to focus as electricity began to charge in front of it.

"Not good." thought Gold. "If that hits we're done."

"Umbreon, use Hidden Power!"

Umrbreon also began to charge an attack of his own, this time small bits of black and white mass formed around its body. Slowly each poke`mon's attack took shape, the time to attack upon them. Both poke`mon fired their techniques, meeting head on in a fury of light and heat. Each technique pushed for control, the center of the blasts growing into a brightening mass. Fractions of energy shot off from the respective beams sending rock crashing from the ceilings. The cave began to shake as both poke`mon put all their energy into the attack. Finally it was too much, the blasts ignited sending a shockwave from the center knocking them back.

The light from the clash finally began to fade, and there on the field laid Espeon and Umbreon out cold. Gold and Red rushed over to check their Poke`mon's condition.

"A blast like that could have easily taken down the entire plateau," thought Gold as he tended to his Umbreon. He never knew his partner had that much strength inside. Umbreon must have known what kind of battle this was, how much passion and skill went into this. Gold was overcome with pride towards his poke`mon. They did so well and even if he lost the next match, it was worth it. This was the match they had all wanted.

"Looks like they're ok." spoke Red returning Espeon to it's poke'ball. "They really gave it their all huh?"

"Of course, they wanted this just as much as we did after all."

Red nodded and stood, walking back over to his side of the field.

"So Gold." began Red. "Since our last match was a double K.O., what do you say this match decides it all?"

"Sounds good."

Each trainer pulled out their last poke'ball and prepared themselves for the last rough. Every battle up until now had led up to this moment. Gold inhaled a deep breath, trying to contain the excitement swelling in his body.

"This is it Gold! Let's make it a match to remember!"

"I plan to!" shouted Gold as he slung his poke'ball into the air.

Red arched his arm and chucked his ball into the center with Gold's as their poke`mon emerged. As soon as the trainers poke'balls hit the ground their attacks were immediately unleashed.

Gold's Typhlosion fired a flamethrower as Red's Pikachu shot off a thunderbolt. The techniques clashed, churning together before dispersing. Pickachu darted forward, slamming into Typloshion's stomach. Typhlosion was taken back for a split second before grabbing the electric mouse and throwing it across the field.

"Earthquake Typhlosion!"

Without hesitation Typhlosion slammed its claws into the earth below, sending a giant tremor straight for Pikachu. Pikachu leaped into the air as the tremor passed under it, narrowly escaping a serious attack. Right in front of it however was Typhlosion, a well executed quick attack propelling it straight for Pikachu. The flame poke`mon's claw struck Pikachu's side causing it to plummet straight down but not before firing off a Thunder attack, singeing Typhlosions back. Both poke`mon crashed into the arena floor with a gruesome thud, neither showing signs of movement. A moment passed and the faint signs of life emerged from the center crater. They slowly clawed their way out before facing one another, heaving from exhaustion.

Red and Gold stood silent for a moment as did their poke`mon. They knew this match could go on forever if they didn't pull out their best moves. This battle would be won in one decisive strike.  
Gold could feel the sweat pour down his cheek, the crucial moment close at hand. From across the field Gold saw Red nod. It was time.

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!"

"Pikachu, Dynamic Punch!"

The blaze poke`mon dashed forward, its back igniting in a fury of flames before rolling into a ball. Pikachu stood its ground as its opponent came cruising forward, picking up speed with every inch. The tiny mouse's paw began glowing as it lunged into Typhlosions attack, the two moves colliding with such force that all of Mt. Silver began to rattle and quake. Typhlosion continued to spin while parts of the stadium behind it began to soar into the air. Flames and energy began pushing back and forth as Pikachu continued to hold its own.

"Keep it up Typhlosion, don't back down!" screamed Gold over the sound of grinding earth and unbridled energy.

"Come on Pikachu, push through!" screamed Red

The plateau began to waver and cracks ripped through the stadium, the sound of the poke`mons final filled the stadium . Gold's hair began to stand on end as Red's hat flew straight off from the force emitted by the poke`mon's techniques. Typhlosion's and Pickachu's attacks began to resonate as a blinding light engulfed them, spreading outward. It was too bright, too much, too fast. Gold covered his eyes as everything grew silent and faded into absolute nothingness.


	3. Departure!

_**Authors Note at the end**_

Chapter 3: Departure! The Legend Of The Johto-Kanto Battle!!

Gold sat at the edge of the battle worn stadium as he slid his hand through his sweat drenched hair. Red was right next to him fanning himself with his own cap trying to catching his breath. Both trainers looked worn and drained, too tired to speak. Never before had Gold been pushed like that in battle, not even against the Elite Four. The adrenaline, the energy, putting everything you had on the line in battle, it was a dream come true for a trainer. His body was still catching up when Red looked over at his newest rival.

"That was one for the history books." he began wearily, "How you holding up?"

Gold adjusted his collar before clearing his voice; the arena felt like a sauna after their last battle.

"Well..." he started," I still can't feel my legs but the good news is my ears stopped ringing."

"And here I thought you may have cracked something the way you were breathing!" replied Red smacking Gold on the back heartily.

Gold jutted forward coughing uncontrollably before glaring at Red

"And what about you!?" roared Gold looking over at Red's laughing face." I had to drag your unconscious butt to the side of the ring!"

Both trainers stared at one another for a moment before breaking out into hysterical laughter. They couldn't help but laugh at their tattered condition. Neither of them had had such an epic battle to the point where their bodies hurt. Gold looked back at the stadium and still couldn't believe what they had done. The center of the stadium looked like ground zero. Edges were worn, stairs were cracked and you couldn't look anywhere in the rocky dome without seeing chunks of arena on the floor base. Their battle had gutted the inside of the dome like a pumpkin at Halloween.

"Sorry about your arena." spoke Gold in an apologetic tone. "We can help you rebuild it if you'd like."

"That's ok," spoke Red steadily getting to his feet. "I was thinking about traveling again actually."

"Traveling?" inquired Gold. "Where to?"

But he didn't answer. Instead Red got to his feet and brushed his cap off before looking back at the ravaged field. The veteran trainer stood silently, staring at the field as if replaying their epic battle in his mind. Gold just sat there, staring at his rival but not as he did when he first arrived. When he first arrived Red was a legend, an untouchable prodigy whose name shot fear into even the most seasoned trainers. But now…now he was a trainer who had given his all. He was a trainer who loved the thrill of battle and joy of raising pokemon. What would he do now? Would he just continue raising his pokemon and seek his next opponent?

"It's strange isn't it?" began Red startling Gold."You and I gave it our best. We just had the match of the century yet we're both thinking the same thing."

"And that would be?" grunted Gold as he got to his feet.

" Where do we go from here?"

There was a moment of silence as Gold pondered this. He wasn't sure what he'd do after this. He had spent so long trying to get to the Elite Four and find Red that he didn't really think about the future. Of course Gold wasn't really one to look too far ahead. He figured if you plotted out your life then where's the excitement of the unknown?

"Who knows." he responded stretching his arms behind his head.

"You don't seem too bothered by it." replied Red giving Gold a strange look.

"Nah," responded Gold. "Looking for the next challenge is all part of the adventure right?"

Red shook his head and let out a low chuckle.

"Spoken like a true pokemon trainer."

--------------------------------------------

Gold and Red managed to reach the entrance of the cave just as the sun began to rise over the peak of Mt. Silver.

"Fitting huh Gold?" motioned Red cocking his head towards the rising sun.

"Yeah, you could say that." replied Gold putting his cap back on.

"Well I think I'm gonna head home first before setting out again." began Red as he motioned to the road leading to Kanto.

Gold nodded as he extended his hand towards Red's. The two shook with a deep respect beyond the years of their youth. Red turned and started down the path to Kanto, his image fading with each passing second.

"Next time we meet let's go all out again Red."

"I'm looking forward to it!" Red shouted back extending an arm. "Until next time Gold."

Gold grinned as he promptly started heading back towards New Bark Town. The fight still remained fresh in his heart as he began to think about his next great adventure, ready to turn the corner and face whatever came his way.

------

**AN Note: And that concludes this story everyone! A note about the beginning if you got lost, I decided not to write who won the battle and instead picked up right after it. I much rather leave it up to the readers imagination as to what happened. Reviews would be much appreciated as always. Thanks for following the story folks; I hope you enjoyed it and will follow my next project!**


End file.
